The Panty Sniffer
by Enchanted Oasis
Summary: Is Trunks addicted to panties? read to find out! pleeeeeeease r/r!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: yea yea. dont own em. I am seriously hoping that this never happens in real true life. Special thank to Lisette, who made it all possible. ^_^  
  
The Panty Sniffer  
  
  
Pan walked in her room and had the shock of her life. There, crouched over her panty drawer, was Trunks. In his hands were a familiar pair of lilac panties with little silver stars all over them. He was sniffing them. She blinked about a million times before Trunks noticed her.  
"P-Pan! What are you doing here?"   
"I could ask the same," Pan said, her eye twiching. Trunks started sniffing the panties insanly. His voice sounded like he was on helium.  
"Panny dear, I was just visiting," he squeaked. Pan noticed something was diffrent about him. His eyes weren't blue, but a strange orangy color.  
"Trunks, what's wrong with you??"  
"PANTIES!! NEED PANTIES!" he shouted. He went through her drawer and hamper taking all the panties (and other things thongs [does Pan own thongs?{no, she doesnt} she does now!] nighties, bras etc) she owned in light speed. Then he ran out her window. Pan sweatdropped.  
  
**********************  
  
"Marron! It's meeee!" Marron opened the door. Trunks was standing there, with a bag in his hand. "May I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure, Trunks," Marron replied. Trunks scrambled through the house. She waited a few minutes. Five minutes passed. Ten. No Trunks. She walked into her room, and her jaw hit the ground.   
"T-Trunks! What are you doing?!"   
"Why, sniffing your panties. What does it look like?" Then he ran around her room, doing the same thing he did to Pan's, and jumped out the window.  
"HEY!" Marron started, " I WAS WEARING THOSE!"  
  
***********************  
  
Trunks was in his room, counting numerous amounts of underclothing he had swiped from girls. Then he cackled, and green smoke surrounded him. In the place of Trunks, were some odd creatures. The were each six inches tall, and had cute round bellies. They had white hair framing their faces, and a beard that curled at the end. They all had orange eyes.  
"Quickly! Let's carry this booty to Sam, King of the Underwear Gnomes." All the gnomes scurried to bring the bags of underwear to King Sam.   
"Why do you distuuuurb me?" Sam questioned. One of the gnomes stepped forward and bowed. Ten gnomes dragged the bag of underwear. underwear as in all types   
"We have brought you treasure." Said a little gnome, whose name happened to be Bob.   
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeexcellent. How did you aquire it?"  
"Well," Bob started, " we possesed the mind of an attractive man which girls are constantly fawning over. Then we went through his memory and stole these from various women."  
"Wonderful."  
  
************************  
  
Trunks woke up to see Pan, Marron, and some other women he knew staring at him. "What??" he asked, very nervously.  
"What? What? HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT? You...you, PERVERT!" Marron stated. Trunks looked at her confused. He sighed.  
"What did I do this time?"  
"YOU STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR YOU IIIIIIIIDIOT!" all the women stated unanimously.   
"WHAT? I NEVER STOLE YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!" he shouted, as he rubbed his head. He had a really painful headache. Like something was lodged in his brain. All of a sudden, another gnome popped out of his ear! He really DID have something stuck up there.  
"Crap!" the gnome squeaked, and started to run.  
"Quick, after it!" another woman shouted, by the name of Jarri. Everyone including Trunks ran after the speedy little gnome.  
  
****************************  
  
King Sam was in his room, dancing around the lute. "I thought the day would never come! (sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff) Aaah! How I love panties!" He dug threw all of it, finding a few kinky things as well. "A bondage suit, eh? Ohhh! A thong! Oh how I love these!"  
Suddenly, everyone bursts into the chamber. everyone was crouching really low "Aaack! Chester! Leroy! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Sorry sire, they are a liiiiiiiiiiiiittle to big for us to handle..." Leroy explained.  
  
"OW! MY BACK!" shouted a girl, named Lanni. They were obviously very uncomfterble all hunched over like that, but they couldn't fit any other ways. Trunks saw all the stolen under things, and powered up. However, everything was so small, that he passed out because he was to closed in. Now the girls were alone with little gnomes dancing around there underwear. Suddenly, Pan had an idea. She searched Trunks pocket, and found a lighter. She picked up a pair of striped panties and lit them.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a scream pierced through the air. Everyone looked to see that Chester was writhing in agony as the panties burned.  
  
"Those were my best panties!" someone shouted. Her name was Chizu. "Would you quit that!!"  
  
"But it's destroying the underwear gnomes!" Pan shouted back. It was true, as she burned the panties, Chester was dissolving. Once the panties were gone, so was Chester.  
  
"BURN THEM ALL!" Marron shouted. Chizu pulled out some gasoline out of nowhere, and poured it on the pile. Pan lit them with the fire. Marron kicked the gnomes out of the way. Little screams, shouts, and shrieks were heard everywhere. Soon, everything was destroyed. Everything included the little gnomes.  
  
***********************  
  
"So, when we will go shopping for new stuff?" Pan asked to no one in particular.   
  
"Who knows. I just want my old stuff back." Jarri replied. "Oh well. At least it's over."  
  
****************************  
  
In a dark corner, of a dark room, sat Trunks. In his hands, was a pair of lilac panties with little silver stars all over it. " sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiif Oh yea!"  
  
  
  
OK!!! I finally finished this. I had nightmare's every night about little Underwear Gnomes. But I'm done!!! YAY YAY YAY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  



End file.
